Un día diferente
by Laura-cullen-swan
Summary: Por que no siempre un día del padre tiene que celebrarse de la misma manera o dar un detalle que en realidad no significa mucho. Día del padre para Edward. Nessie


**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Un día diferente

NessiePOV

Cada año era el mismo ritual: nos levantábamos, le preparábamos el desayuno entre mi madre y yo y se lo dábamos en la cama.

Luego, mi padre habría el regalo que le comprábamos y me daba las gracias.

Pero simplemente estaba harta de la rutina: quería algo diferente.

Decidimos hacer como si no nos acordáramos de qué día era.

Mi madre me despertó, desayunamos juntas y yo me fui al instituto.

Al llegar, hablé con mi amiga Alice sobre que esta tarde no podía quedar a estudiar por que tenía una sorpresa para mi padre.

Después de que pasara el día, el cual fue realmente lento, llegué a casa, que estaba vacía.

Me fui corriendo a mi habitación, cogí el vestido tan especial que me había comprado especialmente para hoy y me fui a bañar.

Al salir, me puse una capa sutil de maquillaje y el vestido, el cual era azul por encima de la rodilla e iba atado a mi cuello, junto con unos zapatos de tacón azules.

Como sabía que pasaría frío, decidí ponerme una chaqueta fina negra que me llegaba a media espalda.

Con mi pelo me cogí la mitad y, como estaba medio ondulado, caía libremente por todos lados, tal y como sabía que a él le gustaba.

Llegamos al edificio que habíamos alquilado mi madre y yo para tener una celebración diferente.

Cuando llegué a la última planta, ya que habíamos reservado la planta de arriba del todo, me fijé en que salía ruido de dentro.

Que extraño, en teoría mamá me dijo que era solo para nosotros- pensé.

Al entrar, me encontré con mis amigos y las madres de éstos.

- Mamá, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí?- le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.

- Le comenté a la madre de Alice lo que pensábamos hacer y me dijo que era una buena idea, que se unía a nosotras. Al principio sólo íbamos a ser nosotras, pero al final la voz se ha corrido y se han unido todas las madres de tus amigos- me explicó mamá mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

Supongo que estaría a punto de llegar alguien.

- Envía el mensaje a tu padre, cariño- me pidió mi madre.

Saqué el móvil y escribí el mensaje a mi padre tal y como habíamos planeado.

_Papá, ¿me puedes venir a buscar a la casa de una amiga?_

_Es la calle de Maria pero el número 7, arriba del todo._

_Es que me he quedado a hacer un trabajo y estoy muy cansada._

_Por favor._

_Te quiero,_

_Nessie_

Cuando me puso que ya había sido entregado, se lo dije a mi madre, y al minuto siguiente, me llegó la contestación de mi padre.

_Por supuesto, cariño._

_En 30 minutos llego._

_Te quiero,_

_Papá._

Avisé a mamá de que en media hora estaría aquí mi padre y llamó la atención de todas las personas que habían en el piso, que serían unas diez en total.

- Por favor, un poquito de atención- dijo mi madre mientras se subía en una silla.

Todos se giraron y se callaron al ver a mi madre.

- Si todo va como lo planeamos, mi marido ha dicho que llegará en 30 minutos, y los vuestros también, ya que tienen que seguir al mío- explicó mi madre- Así que todos a sus puestos- añadió.

De repente, todos desaparecieron y nos quedamos mi madre y yo solas.

- Me tienes que decir cómo has hecho eso- le dije en tono de burla.

- Se llama planificación, cariño- me dijo mi madre mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, se oyó el timbre, así que fui a contestar, ya que suponía que era mi padre.

- ¿Si?- pregunté.

- Cariño, ¿bajas?- me preguntó.

- Verás, papá, es que ha habido un pequeño problema. Te he dicho que me vengas a buscar por qué me he hecho daño en un tobillo y me cuesta bastante andar. ¿Puedes subir a buscarme?- le pedí mientras cruzaba los dedos, esperando a que se tragara mi pequeña mentira.

- Claro, ahora mismo subo- dijo mientras le habría.

- Mamá, papá está subiendo- le dije mientras se iba a esconder.

Al cabo de un minuto se oyó el timbre, y yo grité:

- ¡Entra!

Ya que se suponía que no podía andar.

- Cariño, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí.

- ¡Sorpresa!- gritamos mamá y yo a la vez mientras mamá encendía las luces.

- Pero, ¿qué?- me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí con una cara de sorprendido que casi nunca había conseguido ver, así que lo habíamos hecho bien.

- Felicidades, papá- le dije mientras le abrazaba.

- No me esperaba esto- me dijo mientras me apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

- ¿De verdad creías que mamá y yo nos habíamos olvidado del día que era hoy?- le pregunté mientras me separaba de él y mamá le daba un beso.

- Esto es increíble, chicas- nos dijo mientras nos sonreía.

- ¿Edward?- preguntaron en la puerta mientras esta se abría.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotros?- les preguntó papá a todos sus amigos.

- Pues…- dijeron todos a la vez.

- ¡Sorpresa!- dijeron todas sus hijas y mujeres.

- Que conste que yo había planeado esto para nosotros tres- le susurré a mi padre mientras miraba como todos se abrazaban.

- Así está bien, cariño, lo importante es que estés aquí- me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y me acercaba a él- Recuerda que lo único que me importa hoy eres tú- me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, a lo que yo no pude evitar reírme.- Pero recuerda no decirle esto a tu madre- añadió en mi oído.

Después de que todos se abrazaron, decidimos darles los regalos a los padres para después poder cenar.

Todos les regalaron todo tipo de objetos, pero yo había preferido hacerle algo más íntimo, por eso me había sentado mal que mi madre no me dijera nada.

Cuando fue mi turno, me dirigí a mi padre con una nota.

Al entregársela, se oyó:

- Léela en voz alta.

_Querido papá:_

_Sé que no te esperabas esta sorpresa, pero quería que hoy hiciéramos algo más especial, no lo de siempre._

_Así que se me ocurrió esta sorpresa junto con una nota y un regalo._

_No sé cómo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí._

_Siempre has estado a mi lado, y me has dicho las palabras que necesitaba en el momento adecuado._

_Con palabras no puedo expresar lo que quiero decirte, ya que te quiero más de lo que puedo demostrar, y en eso me parezco a ti._

_Simplemente espero que con este regalo entiendas un poco cuanto te quiero._

_Nessie._

Le di un paquete, el cual consistía en un álbum de fotos junto con dedicatorias de todas las fotos juntas que tenemos hasta el día de hoy.

Desde las más sonrientes, como cuando aprendí a montar en bici o cuando me regalaron mi querido portátil, sin el cual no podría escribir con lo mucho que me gusta, hasta las más tristes, las cuales incluían mis fracasos, como por ejemplo eso de ser bailarina, en lo cual fracasé al igual que mi madre (creo que venía en la genética).

Simplemente era una manera muy simple de demostrarle mis sentimientos, pero era una forma simple de que me entendiera un poco lo que siento por él.

* * *

ola chicas!!!!!

bueno, como hoy es el día del padre, decidí hacerle un regalo a Edward, ya que es el mejor padre del mundo, claro está (aparte del mejor marido, amante, amigo,...) jejeje

en mi cole me digeron de hacer una redacción para nuestro padre y me pareció que Edward también se la merecía.

Bueno, ahora actualizare "Proteger lo tuyo".

Mil gracias por vuestros reviews por adelanto =D

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


End file.
